On to Wobble Street!
by darkstar0112
Summary: The Plastic Beach has been destroyed, and Murdoc has taken off in his sub. Russel is a giant, Noodle is alive, and they've saved 2D from the blasted whale. Noodle's feelings have changed drastically for 2D, and as they jump from hotel to hotel searching for Murdoc, those feelings bloom. What's a woman to do? Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everybody!**

**I know some of you have read my former fics, and I've gotten reviews and such. But most of those are brother/sister 2Nu fluff.**

**So, you ready for some romantic fluff?**

**Sweet! Let's go! R&R! First Chapter!  
~Bru**

* * *

I've been home for over two years now. We don't live in a nice house. It's not even a house; we live in a flat on Wobble Street, which is possibly the dumpiest street in London. It's always cold in here. Murdoc doesn't let us turn up the heat.

But it's home, and I love it. I have a soft, warm bed and al the clothes I want. I hae hot water, locks on my doors, and a giant on my roof.

But before that...

* * *

I fell into the soft sand, running my fingers across the surface. The plastic island is sinking in the ocean, surrounded by falling helicopters and the sinking boats of the zombie pirates.

"We're alive!" I smile gleefully. It's the first smile I've cracked in years. Russel's head rises out of the polluted water. He returns my smile with his own.

"Sure are, baby girl." He rises out all the way. Russel now stands over twenty feet. He used to be only 5'10". Funny what polluted ocean water can do to ya. "That damn Murdoc. Flew off in his heli. Left us here." I roll over, facing 2D, who is staring wide eyed into the horizon and rocking back and forth, whimpering softly. Russel nudged me gently with a large finger. "Noodle doll, I'm gonna go find the closest city. Find a hotel. Y'all can get cleaned up, and we'll find that green bastard later." I bob my head up and down.

"Hai, Russel. I'll take care of D."

"Atta girl." Russel stomps away. When I can no longer see or hear him, I turn back to the singer. I sit up and touch his cheek lightly.

"2D? Please, pay attentio to me." He turns his black gaze on me. 2D is still. He stops rocking and whining. Instead, he reaches out with a large hand and touches my cheek gently.

"Is it really yew?" he asks, running his fingers across my skin and across my lips. I lift my mask from my face, revealing my scarred and bruised eye.

"Yeah. It really is." 2D winces and touches my eye gently. Just a brush of his long fingers.

Then he throws himself at me, his long, lanky arms wrapping around my tiny body. A soft cry escapes my lips at the sudden impact. But it's a cry of joy. 2D, _my _2D. I'm finally back with my best friend, and one of the men who raised me. His arms are so familiar and friendly. Butterscotch and cigarette smoke. He smells the same as he always has.

I wrap my arms around his thin torso and cling on to him. I nuzzle my face into the crook of his neck.

"I can't believe it. Yew're really 'ere. It's really yew!" He holds me out and arms length and a wide smile crosses his face. A hand cups the side of my face, and then runs through my choppy, messy hair. I have't showered since the cruise ship was destroyed. My hair is matted and dirty, especially from the salt water.

2D tugs me back to him, one hand holding my head to his neck. "I missed you so much," I whisper I hold onto him tightly. A lump forms in my throat. I know I'm going to burst into tears. "Don't let me go. Hold me." My voice cracks a bit. Hot tears start to flow from my eyes. I'm so tired. I want to fal asleep in 2D's arms. His hold on me tightens. He doesn't speak, but he presses his lips against my left temple. 2D let's me sit and cry quietly, rocking me gently and resting his chin on the top of my head. It's relaxing. Peaceful. I could sit like this for hours.

But a few minutes later, I hear Russel's familiar footsteps. I lift my head.

"Found y'all a place ya can stay. Not far from here, but far enough." Russel smiles down at us. "D, man, great to see ya alive." Russel rests one of his large hands next to us. 2D picks me up and carries me bridal style into Russel's hand.

"Drop Noods off so she can clean up. I can pick 'er up some new clothes," 2D insists, then he gives Russel one of his goofy smiles. "Can yew 'andle dat?" Russel snorts and sets us on his head.

"I've swam hundreds of miles, D. I can handle droppin' y'all off." I cover my mouth and giggle. Russel takes off, away from the beach, to a new, but temporary, home.

* * *

**Well, was it okay? It's short, I know, I'm sorry. Please R&R! Thank you~!**


	2. Chapter 2

Temporary home. Whatever. 2D bought out a room at the hotel and sent me up to take a bath while he went out to buy clothes and groceries. Although I'd feel more comfortable if he or Russel stuck around, I knew I would be fine.

I enter the room, and make a sharp turn into the bathroom. I plug up the tub and crank up the hot water. I strip off the dress and stockings I had been wearing for so long and jump into the warm water.

Within minutes, the water if filthy. I'd used a whole bar of soap to wash myself, and I'd yet to get to my hair. A content sigh escapes me and I smile, pulling the plug. The shower head goes on, and I stand under the jets for several minutes before scrubbing at my hair with shampoo. While I'm cleaning my hair, I plug up the tub again to let it fill. I take the bottle of bubble bath and dump practically the whole thing into the water. Huge bubbles form around my ankles and start to rise, and a very girly giggle leaves my lips. Crank off the shower head, fill up the tub, and I'm sliding back down into the bubbly water.

I'm not sure how long I sit in the warm water, soaking my sore muscles and popping bubbles while giggling like I'm ten years old again. When the bathroom door cracks open and 2D tosses in a pair of sweats, a tank top, and panties, I finally get out.

I rub the pants against my face. Weird, I know, but they're brand new, never worn, never washed, and they're incredibly soft. A huge smile breaks across my face. I pick up the small pile of my old outfit and carry it out of the bathroom. There are several plastic shopping bags in the little room and on the bed.

Ah! The bed! I toss my dirty clothes into an empty bag and throw myself onto the soft white blankets. It's right then I realize just how exhausted I am. Years of fighting and running have worn me out. I'm underweight. I'm covered in bruises and scars. I've become incredibly anxious and alert. When was the last time I slept in a bed? It's only eight in the afternoon, but I'm tired. Worn out.

A familiar hand brushes my bangs away.

"Aw, darlin'." I feel the mattress shift as 2D sits down. He tosses the shopping bags on the floor and tugs the blankets out from under me. And then, he's tucking them around me.

"Am I a child again?" I ask, burying my head into the pillow and turning to face 2D. He's traded his jeans and T-shirt for a pair of gray sweat pants. He just gives me a goofy smile, slides down next to me, and envelops me in his long arms 2D kissed my injured eye gently.

"Yew'll always be me lil' luv," her murmurs into my ear. I can feel my cheeks flare up a bit. I curl up against the blue haired singer. Within minutes, I fall asleep to his gently breathing.

And when I wake up twenty hours later, I'm in such agonizing pain that I actually scream.

* * *

**I'll leave y'all there. Thank you for the review! I hope you enjoy this chapter! I'm sorry they're so short.**

**Bye bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

Every muscle in my body is one fire. I guess all the running and swimming and fighting is taking it's toll. I've only felt this kind of pain a handful of times in my life. Even genetically modified super soldiers have their limits. Add all the bruises, and I feel like I'm dying again.

The bathroom door bursts open. 2D stumbles out with his jeans hanging open and his hair sopping wet. Taking my hand in his, he leans over me and shushes my crying, softly.

"Jus' breathe, darlin'. Wha's wrong?" He helps me sit up and rubs my back gently while I try not to black out.

"It hurts!" I manage to let out before another stab of pain shoots through me and I cry out again, covering my mouth with both hands to muffle my screams. 2D curses quietly and lays me down gently. I can hear him and Russel talking frantically, then 2D returns to the bed with a handful of pills and a bottle of water. I whimper as I force myself to sit up. 2D drops the pills into my hand.

"I know yew dun' like pills luv, but it should help." I stare at the little colorful objects in my hand. With a wrinkle of my nose, I shove them all into my mouth, swallowing them down with a swig of water. My eyes water and I bite my lip to hold back a pained scream. "Can yew explain whot hurts?" Genuine concern is in 2D's voice and across his face. He touches my hand gently. I clench my teeth and squeeze my eyes shut.

"Everything," I whimper softly. My muscles scream in pain, and I fall backwards, my vision blackening momentarily.

"Shit!" 2D exclaims, rushing to my side. One hand reaches out to catch my back, the other on my stomach as he carefully lays me back down. He sits on the edge of the bed and holds my hand in his, running his thumb across my palm. "I wish I coul' jus' make all yew're pain go away, Noods." I open my eyes and clutch his hand. "I 'ate seein' yew like this! I 'aven't seen yew in years an' years, but now that ah 'ave yew back-."  
"Ssh," I hush, pressing my fingertips against his lips. "You did nothing wrong, Toochi. This isn't your fault." A sort of sad smile crosses his face.

And now, staring up into his hollow sockets, I can see just how battered down he is. 2D isn't a super soldier. He's just a man. He's not genetically modified to be incredibly strong and smart. 2D's never been the sharpest tool in the shed. He smokes and used to sleep around. He's missing his top front teeth and his eyes are full of blood, but that's Murdoc's fault. He put up with Murdoc's abuse on that nasty beach for years, and the Cyborg as well. 2D's not a demon like Murdoc. He's not a giant from New York like Russel. He's just normal. He can't handle as much abuse as the rest of us can.

Now I can see just how worn out he is.

"I'm all right, 2D. Get some rest. You've been through a lot." 2D blinks a few times and gives my hand an affectionate squeeze.

"Not as much as yew 'ave, darlin'." He releases my hand and stands up. "Russ an' me is goin' to pick up some food. Yew ant sushi?" That brings a smile to my face.

"Yes please." I feel slightly guilty. I know I'm not the only one who's hurting, but I'm lying here like a baby. But 2D smiles reassuringly. He tugs on a T-shirt and a jacket, then he's out the door.

After a few minutes, the thought of them gone settles into my brain, and I begin to get anxious.

Please hurry...

* * *

**Huzzah! I think this one is a bit longer than the other two? I do apologize for how short they are. I hope you're enjoying it so far at least!**


	4. Chapter 4

Luckily, by the time Russel and 2D return, the pills have eased some of the pain. I was able to get up and gather all the shopping bags. 2D did a good job with the shopping. Even bought the right bra and panty sizes. Normally that would concern me, but by this point I didn't care. New clothes. Huzzah!

So, the boys returned to a pile of clothes and found me sitting in a chair by the window shivering from the cold. Russel sits by the window (outside) and 2D tucks a blanket around me.

"I can get my own blanket," I protest as 2D babies me. He just shakes his head, pulls up another chair, and plops down.

Now to more important business. Murdoc's whereabouts.

"Yew fink 'es back in England?" 2D leans forward. Russel scratches his big head.

"I don't think he's just gonna up and return to England after everything," Russel says. "Too many people know him there."  
"Unless he's hiding out," I pipe up. The men turn to set their black and white gazes on me. I set down the sushi roll I was holding. "Think about it. Where else is he gonna go? He can disappear easily in England." I pick the roll back up and pop it in my mouth while the other two sit on that.

"Baby doll has a point," Russel murmurs. "And when he wants the world to see him again-."  
"Simple!" 2D exclaims suddenly. "It's the last place people would expect him to be! An' studio equipment is easy t' get yew're 'ands on." He beams at Russel and me. "A flat in England!" Russel rubs the bridge of his nose.

"D, d'you know how many flats there are in, say, London alone?"

"That's exactly why he would be there!" I smile. "No one would expect the famous Murdoc Niccals to be living so simply."  
"He'll make an appearance sooner rather than later. We'll get that bastard." Russel grins and turns his gaze on 2D. "You're a genius man." 2D chuckles, looking slightly embarrassed.

"Iss Mudz. 'Es a bit predictable." Well, predictable to us. Not to the rest of the world. He stands up and ruffles my hair. "Yew need more pills, luv?"

Yeah, the pills helped, but not much. Maybe a few more would help, but I've already taken so many. Besides, I don't want to have to depend on them for my comfort.

"No, I'm all right." I give 2D a reassuring smile. He shrugs and disappears into the bathroom. I turn my attention back to Russel, who has a little knowing smile tugging on his lips. I frown. "What?" Russel just shakes his head with a smile.

"Oh, nothin' baby doll. We're all just happy to have you back." There's something Russel's not telling me, and I get the feeling it's about 2D. I decide to not pester him about it until it's just the two of us. Or maybe I'll figure it out on my own. Probably the latter of the two. I reach my hand out for the window and rest it on Russel's large arm.

"I missed you guys." I meant it. 2D, Russel, and Murdoc are the most important people in my life. Murdoc had taken off, and that made me upset. He would just leave me after my five year disappearance? I know Murdoc isn't the best man ever, but I truly missed the nasty bassist and his antics. From the day I landed on the doorstep, I had a very father-daughter relationship with Russel. I still think of Russel as a father, even though there's only a fifteen year age difference between the two of us and I'm an adult now. After concerts, typically the other two would go out and party. Russel would take me home, or to our hotel, and tuck me in for the night and stay with me. I always had a particular zen bond with 2D. Being closest to my age, he took on the role as my brother. Playing with me, singing me to sleep, letting me sleep with him when I had nightmares. We couldn't talk to each other when I was very young; I didn't speak much English, just words like "Duh" and "yeah" and, of course, "Noodle". It took us a while, but soon we were able to communicate with each other through body language. Kind of like a massive game of charades.

But now my perspective on 2D has changed into something...Very different. And the thought made me blush.

Speaking of the blue haired singer, I hear a "thunk" behind me. I turn to find 2D collapsed on the bed, still fully dressed. Hadn't even bothered to take off his shoes. I smile fondly and turn to Russel.

"He's asleep," I say in a low voice. "And you need reset too, Russel. When's the last time you slept?" Russel clicks his tongue.

"Gotta take care of you, Noodle girl." I shake my head.

"I am fine. You and Toochi need reset." Russel sighs and slides his hand gently under me. He picks me up carefully then proceeds to slide me under the white sheets next to 2D. Russel smiles at me from the window.

"I love ya, baby girl." I smile back at him.

"I love you, Russel-Nii." He closes the curtains, then I hear the window shut. I reach a hand out in the dark and touch 2D's face. It hurts for me to roll over, so all I can do is run my hand down to 2D's and hold it gently, not wanting to wake him up. "I love you as well, 2D," I say softly.

Maybe it's the ringing in my ears, but I think I hear 2D whisper, "I love yew too, darlin'."

* * *

**Whee! That's over! New chapter will be coming soon! Please R&R!**


	5. Chapter 5

It feels like it's been hours. I can't wake 2D, so I shove a pillow over my face to quiet my pained cries and sobs. Why did I hurt so much? Every inch of my body was in pain. Had I worked myself too hard? I'm a super soldier. I shouldn't hurt like this. The only time I'd felt such pain was during my time in Hell. Where demons had taken advantage of my once innocent body.

I can't tell the others what they had done to me. Not yet. Not so soon. Once we found Murdoc and settled down somewhere. Not while we're running around.

Not while they're so worried about me.

Another groan leaves my lips.

"Are yew awake, luv?" 2D's sleepy voice slurs.

Darn it. I try to seem relaxed. Take deep breaths. Let the pillow loosen in my hands. 2D moves the pillow away. I keep my eyes closed. I feel his fingers brush gently against my cheek. The bed shifts slightly, and one of his long arms drapes gently across my waist. His body barely touches mine, but it's there. And it's comforting. Butterflies form in my stomach. Wow.

When did I start thinking of 2D like _that_? He'd always been an elder brother figure to me. Provided I'd always thought 2D was handsome. But never had the singer given me butterflies or made me blush. Not once had his little kissed made my toes curl up in anticipation. When I was little, curling up and cuddling with 2D didn't leave me craving for more.

Who am I kidding. 2D's twelve years older than me. We've had a brother-sister relationship my whole life. Oh well.

Another stab of pain shoots through me, and without a pillow covering my face, I wail noisily.

"Dammit!" 2D exclaims, shifting so he's over me. He uses his other hand to cover my lips gently.

"I'm sorry," I whimper, reaching up and holding his wrist while I fight back pained tears.

"There's nothin' to apologize fo', luv." I can make out his shape in the darkness above me. His blue locks brush my cheeks gently.

"Go back to sleep," I say. My voice is weak, though. Not very convincing. 2D runs his fingers down my cheeks soothingly. Rather then turning my head away in protest, I ease myself closer to him with a single hiss of pain. 2D curses again before wrapping an arm protectively around me while I lean my head against his bony chest. 2D's heart beat and breath are soothing and familiar, from countless sleepless and chilly nights. He's not very strong, but I feel protected and safe in his arms. 2D is home...

* * *

**Ee, this one is really short. I apologize. And it's mostly Noodle just thinking. Ah, I hope you liked it anyway. R&R! Arigato!**

**~Bru**


	6. Chapter 6

**Fluffy chapter. Hur hur.**

* * *

****In fact, the little hotel room was already beginning to feel like home. When I woke up a few hours later, I still hurt, but not nearly as much as I had the previous day. Had the beach really sunk just three days ago? Huh. It almost seemed...Strange.

I sighed and wriggled out of 2D's arms. He was still fast asleep. He looked so peaceful and relaxed. I peck his cheek gently and slide off the bed, wincing a bit. Well, at least I'm able to move without collapsing in pain. That's good. I dig around in the many bags of clothes for an outfit, then proceed to the bathroom.

I run the tub and kick off my sweats. I stare at my naked body in the mirror for a few moments. My ribs are poking through my skin. Scars cover me, all different sizes. The worst one is still over my eye, but they're everywhere. I'm awfully pale and dark circles are under my eyes. I look awful. But I'm alive and with friends. That's what's important.

I turn away from the mirror and slide into the warm tub. The water feels great on my achy bones and muscles. I sigh contently with a smile, sliding my head under the water momentarily. I pop back up with a happy, very girly, giggle. I grab the new bubbles the room maids brought and dump the liquid into the bath. Huge, foamy bubbles surround me. A little bubble lands on my nose and pops. I smile widely and giggle again. I feel like a child once more. Innocent and safe in my own little happy bubble that only a handful of people may enter. Splashing a few bubbles around, I stare down at my slender scarred hands. My nails are messy from biting and chipping them. Maybe 2D bought me a nail file. I smile at the thought of him.

_No. _I mentally scold myself. 2D is like my brother. He will never be anything more.

At least, that's what the sane part of my brain was saying. A very large part of my brain kept reminding me that, despite his imperfections, 2D was still very handsome and had been nothing but kind and loving from the moment I showed up on Kong's doorstep. With a deep, exasperated sigh, I tuck my knees up to my chest and hum quietly. I splash the bubbles around for a few more minutes, then pull the plug.

The yellow skinny jeans and soft, hot pink hoodie feel fantastic. I pull a neon green T-shirt over the hoodie and turn to the mirror. It all looks too big on me. Feel too big as well. I've always been tiny and petite, but my clothes still fit. The tags read that they're the smallest size, but they still sag.

"I need to gain weight," I murmur, turning to the side and poking my tummy. There's a rap on the bathroom door.

"Yew in there, Noodle?" 2D calls sleepily. I shuffle to the door and yank it open. 2D gives me a sleepy, goofy smile, his sky blue hair sticking out everywhere. "Feelin' better?" I nod and tug on the green shirt, returning the smile.

"I still hurt a bit." My tummy growls noisily, and I pat it. "And I'm hungry." 2D laughs lightly and wraps his arms around me in a tight hug.

"Food's in tha paper bags an' ice box." He plants a kiss on my forehead, lifts me off the ground, and spins me around. A very girly squeal escapes me, followed by a series of giggles as 2D sets me down outside the bathroom door. I turn to the window, hearing the bathroom door click shut, and prod over, finding several bags of groceries. The ice box is full of fruits, veggies, lunch meats, drinks, and sauces. My mouth immediately begins to water when I find a bag of smoked ham in the ice chest. I slap together a ham sandwich with mayo, tomato, and lettuce. My tummy rumbles again as I take a huge bit of the yummy sandwich.

Instant pleasure.

My simple sandwich is like something I've eaten at a five star restaurant. I've never been a terribly picky eater, but after living on close to nothing for the past four years, this is luxurious.

Before I know it, my sandwich is gone, and I'm still hungry. I need to let my stomach settle first. My body has adjusted to living on very little, and I don't want to make myself sick. Even with the very tempting box of strawberries sitting there...

I sigh heavily and stare out the window. Russel isn't out there. The sky is overcast. My body still hurts and my stomach is growling lightly.  
And I'm inside, where it's warm and safe with plenty of food and medications. I lean my head against the window and smile widely. I truly am grateful to be alive.

The bathroom door opens and 2D walks out, running a towel through his damp hair. He smiles and walks over to me, bending down to my height. "Yew get what ye needed?" He takes my hands in his and swings my arms back and forth. I smile and entwine my fingers through his.

"Hai. I got food." I tuck my legs up under me. "I feel much better today than I did yesterday." 2D pulls one of my hands up and kisses my palm. The small touch of his lips actually sends a shiver through my body.

"Yew're blushin'." He smiles teasingly. Am I really?  
"Am not," I mutter, dropping my head to the ground. 2D laughs and bends his head so he can see my face. He plants a small kiss on my nose.

"Liar," he murmurs as he places another gentle kiss over my injured eye. I can feel the butterflies fluttering around again.

"W-well it's your fault," I stutter. How attractive. 2D wraps his arms around my petite body and pulls me out of my chair. My muscles strain against the movement, but I ignore them. I focus on 2D's face, my hands pressed gently against his chest. A quirk of a smile crosses his face as he tilts his head. His large hands run from my waist to my hips and back up gently. I feel my face flare up again, so I duck my head against his chest.

"Don't be embarrassed," 2D whispers in my ear before he nips my earlobe softly. I gasp when his lips move to my neck, but the shock is soon replaced with a tingling sensation, and I smile, craning my neck to give 2D easier access.

"You're so amazing," I hear myself moan softly, tangling my fingers in his locks as he gently kisses and bites at my neck. He pulls away at my collar bone and smiles.

"Yew're still blushin'." I drop my head, but he holds my chin in his hand and gently lifts my head. "There's nothin' wrong with that. Yew're absolutely beautiful." And just s his lips graze mine, there's three sharp taps against the window. Still pink cheeked, I turn away from the window as 2D opens the curtains and Russel sticks his large head in.

"Y'all turn on that TV. Think ya should see this."

* * *

**Ooh, so close but no dice! Wait a few more chapters. ;)**

****~Bru


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello, hello! I am back! I'm sorry for not updating this in, like, two weeks. But I lost my notebook! Noooo!**

**I still haven't found it, so I did my best to rewrite these next few chapters. This one is ridiculously short. I apologize. The next chapter will probably be the longest though.**

**Hur hur.**

**Anyhow. Enjoy my shitty** **chapter!**

* * *

****"I can' believe it. I can' fuckin' believe it," 2D mutters. Murdoc, on the TV screen, broadcasting from _Hawaii._

__He doesn't even bring up my return. Murdoc simply raves on about how successful Plastic Beach was, and how Gorillaz was such a huge success. No matter, your missing band mate has been dead for four years.

I stare wide eyed at the TV screen. Did I really mean that little to him? Tears were welling up in my eyes as I cling to 2D, his arms wrapped protectively around me.

"D man, what are we gonna do?" Russel asks from the window. "That bastard's hurtin' baby doll. We gotta find 'im. She's so upset." I bury my face against 2D's bony chest as he strokes my hair.

"The poor girl's been runnin' fo' so long, Russ. Yew 'ave too." A heavy sigh sounds from Russel.

"If he's really in Hawaii, then we way farther from him then I thought we were. We gotta go soon, D." Silence. Just my occasional sniffs.

"Tomorrow," 2D states."We can leave tomorrow." He takes my chin in one of his hands and tilts my face to look at me. "S'at a'ight, luv?" he asks gently. I nod my head slowly, burying my face again.

I did want to see Murdoc again. Badly. He may be a gross old kinky pervert, but he's my friend, and I loe him. He helped raise me from the time I was ten. He'd hugged me and tucked me into bed, put up with my night terrors and took me shopping. Murdoc is that weird uncle every has and can't help but love.

My last words to Murdoc were not kind words. I tremble at the memory now. Perhaps he doesn't want to see me. Maybe he doesn't care about me anymore. Maybe he never cared.

I can hear 2D and Russel talking quietly in the background. My ears are ringing. I can't think properly. Murdoc's face stays in my head. He's soc lose. As if I could just reach out and run my fingers through his raven black hair.

But he's not there. He's far away. So I just sit in 2D's arms, and cry softly.


	8. Chapter 8

**Smutty chapter. Hur hur. You all knew this was coming. Yeah, the fic is rated T, but I'm not gonna rate the whole thing M because of one lemon chapter.**

* * *

Later that night, it began to rain.

Russel took off to find shelter. I curled up under the soft sheets, my body still aching. I reach up and touch my neck softly where, just hours ago, 2D's lips had been. A shiver runs down my spine. People didn't...Didn't just kiss people like that unless they felt _something. _Anything. My neck still tingles...

My eyes begin to flutter shut. I can feel myself slipping away. But I quickly snap back when 2D's fingers brush against the back of my neck. I turn over, facing the blue haired man.

"Are you going to finish what you started?" I ask quietly. When 2D's face falls, I drop my head and start to turn away.

"Wait." 2D takes my arm gently, pulling me back to him. He wraps his hands around my thin wrists. "I don't want to hurt you," he murmurs. I lift my hand to touch his cheek.. He bites his lip, dropping his head slightly. "I'm a screw up, Noods. Yew know that. But yew..." 2D smiles softly. "Yew're an absolute angel. Yew're perfect. Smart an' funny an' absolutely beautiful." I feel my cheeks flare up.

"Everybody makes mistakes." I hold his face in both my hands gently, moving his head slightly so I can look into his dark voids. "2D, I don't care. You've been nothing but kind and loving from the moment I met you." 2D's face breaks into a smile. I feel a smile cross my own face, my heart soaring, and the butterflies in my tummy once more.

"Suzuki," he murmurs, brushing his lips against mine.

"Stuart." I tilt my head, closing the distance between us.

I'm not prude. I've kissed boys. _Boys. _Not men. I had a "boyfriend" before El Manana, but this was something completely different. 2D's kissed me countless times. My head, my cheeks, my nose, my fingers and hands.

This was a new feeling, his lips against mine. I run my hands up his cheeks, tangling my fingers in his sky blue hair. I can feel 2D smile as he rolls me over onto my back, holding himself up with one of his hands and his knees pinned gently to my sides, another hand against my cheek softly. The flutters in my stomach increase, and I ca't help but let a small giggle escape my lips. 2D pulls his head back, smiling sweetly down at me, his fingers still lightly touching my cheek.

"Yew're so beautiful," he whispers, leaning his forehead against mine. My cheeks heat up.

"I-I love you," I stutter softly. Why was that so strange to say? I've told him that millions of times.

Because I meant it in a different way this time.

2D nuzzles my nose with his gently. "I luv yew too, darlin'," he says softly. His lips meet mine again, rougher this time. I won't lie. I liked it. I shift my body beneath his, tingling with anticipation. And when his long tongue snakes across my lips, poking through them slightly, I hesitate only momentarily before giving him access.

A moan escapes me. 2D's tongue runs through my mouth, hot and wet, searching every little crevice. It's a strange sensation, but I love it. My toes curl. I grip his hair tighter, pulling him against me, finding his tongue with my own and tangling them together.

2D moans this time, one hand running under my back and pulling me up, my body pressed against his bare torso. I move my fingers from his hair, touching his cheeks gently, trailing down his neck and chest. He moans lightly again, his tongue wrestling with mine. Long fingers slide up my tank top, brushing my bare skin lightly, causing me to shiver.

"T-Two-D," I moan against his lips, clinging to his wrists. His hands wrap all the way around my waist as his lips pull away from mine. His dark voids focus on my face.

"Do yew want me to stop?" he asks quietly. I shake my head, closing my eyes and smiling.

"No." 2D's lips brush against my neck softly, another shiver running down my spine.

"Lil' flower," he murmurs. "I-I don't want to hurt yew."

"You won't hurt me." I wrap my arms around his torso. 2D presses his lips against my pale neck, nipping me gently. I laugh softly as he tickles my neck with his teeth and tongue, gasping when his hand slides all the way up my shirt, groping my breast gently, another hand pulling my shirt up.

I hold my breath as my bare, scarred, bruised torso is exposed to the blue haired man, unsure of how he'll react. Actually, I expected him to cringe away.

He doesn't.

2D's fingertips touch my scars gently, and although his eyes aren't visible, his face is full of concern.

"Oh my God, darlin'," he mutters. "Wot did they do t' yew?" I squeeze my eyes shut, tucking my arms up, hands covering my face, trying to hide my scarred body with just my arms.

"They hurt me. There was so much pain. Every day, multiple times a day." I feel a few tears roll down my cheeks. Great. This wasn't how this was supposed to go, was it? 2D takes my hands gently, lifting them from my eyes.

"Don' yew think fo' a second tha' those scars make yew any less beautiful," he says firmly, squeezing my hands lightly. "Yew couldn' be less gorgeous if yew tried." 2D leans his head down, his lips touching the tears on my face softly, kissing them away. I wrap my arms around his neck, nuzzling my face against his soft locks.

"I love you so much," I whimper. 2D wraps one of his long arms around me, turning his head to kiss my temple gently.

"I luv yew, Noodle. Yew've become such an amazing young lady." He chuckles lightly, kissing my neck again. "Yew've always been an outstanding person." My cheeks color up again. I pull back, smiling through my silly tears. 2D's rough finger tips brush away my tears. "Dun' cry, luv." He leans forward, his lips touching mine once more. I curl my little fingers around his, falling back against the mattress, our bare torsos pressed together. I kick my thin legs around his waist, tugging him down against me, 2D's most intimate part of his body pressed against mine.

I'm not sure who's moans are who's now. 2D's lips graze across my jawline, down my neck, across my collarbone, biting my scarred skin softly. I buck my hips against his; I can feel the bulge between his legs growing harder. A sort of warmth fills my stomach as his lips find the small peak of my breast, my lithe fingers tangling in his sky blue locks. 2D's tongue swirls around that sensitive spot. I try to quiet the moans that are escaping me as I arch my back. Oh, it is such a wonderful feeling. His teeth tug at the skin. I find the hem of his sweats and pull on them. One of 2D's own hands is pulling away at mine, his thumb under the hem of my panties.

I shimmy my little body underneath him, helping 2D remove my sweats, him tugging his own pants off. I thought I would feel vulnerable, lying completely exposed.

I don't.

2D's hollow voids meet my green eyes, his fingers running gently through my hair. Once again, concern crosses his face.

"I don' want to hurt yew..." He repeats his earlier words. I touch his bare hips with my fingers gently, staring up at him.

"I'm not scared, 2D," I tell him quietly. "I want you." My hands rest against his chest as a sigh escapes him, laying his body across mine, his bare legs on either side of mine. His hard member brushes against my thigh, his beautiful face buried in the crook of my neck. 2D's gentle hands run down the insides of my legs, his fingers playing with my opening for a moment. I gasp again, arching my back slightly.

"I luv yew lil' flower," he whispers against my neck, his large hands pressing my legs apart gently. He runs his hands up to my waist, sliding his member into me.

I whimper. It hurts. I bite my lip, digging my nails into his shoulders. 2D shushes me quietly.

"I's all right," he murmurs. He's still, letting my tiny body adjust. And then he starts rocking his hips back and forth.

Slowly, at first. Small gasps and moans leave my lips. _O-oh..._

_"H-hayaku._ _Motto!"  
_2D holds my waist delicately, his face in the crook of my neck as he moans.

"N-Noodle!"

He picks up pace. He's doing something incredible. I'm not sure what. But it's as if he's hitting just the right spot. A cry of pleasure leaves my lips as my walls tighten around him.

"Noodle I-..."  
2D releases inside of me. My lower body fills with warmth and pleasure, even more so than it had minutes ago. He cries out against my neck, biting down on a patch of my skin, causing me to cry out once more. He slows down, gradually, pulling his member from my body.

I stare into his dark voids, panting, a layer of sweat covering both of us. 2D smiles, wrapping his arms around me and rolling onto his side, holding me to him. I laugh, my kiss-swollen lips tugging into a bright smile. I curl my fists against the man's chest, wrapping my legs around his.

"I love you," I whisper once more, smiling. 2D chuckles lightly. His lips meet my forehead before he pulls the messy blankets up and around us.

"I luv yew, lil' darlin'."

* * *

**Hur hur. All over.**


	9. UPDATE!

**Hey all! It's the author!**

**Swiss fucking cheese, I haven't uploaded in forever. I apologize for not being around. School has got me very busy.**

**Fear not! It's not over! I will upload here in the next few days, when I have the time.**

**I'm sorry! Please bear with me!**


End file.
